kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom: New Lands
is a "sequel" to Kingdom that was developed by Noio and published by Raw Fury. The game was released for the PC Platform "Steam" on August 9th, 2016, and the original game was renamed from Kingdom to Kingdom: Classic. Kingdom New Lands is available on several platforms: Android, IOS, Linux, Nintendo Switch, PC, Playstation, and Xbox. The game was nominated for the SXSW Gamer's Voice Awards, and has won the award for "Best of Show" in the 2015 Indie Arena Booth. Premise and story New Lands is similar to the original game in terms of a monarch trying to establish a long-lasting kingdom while being attacked by otherworldly the monsters. However, the monarch begins shipwrecked on an island, and has the goal of sailing away to a different island before getting overrun. Further flavors are added to the gameplay, as listed below in "New Features". It is suggested by the many surrounding ruins that this is not the first monarch to settle on the islands. The presence of helpful ghosts and other characters suggests that the collective efforts of people on the islands to survive and thrive have been ongoing for many years. New features New Lands features several new additions to the game, including but not limited to: * Mechanics - Various bugs and/or troublesome mechanics in Kingdom have been corrected, as well as new features being added, to allow the player a more fun, engaging, and challenging atmosphere while playing the game. * "Level Design" - Instead of having only one world/level play on, there are now six different islands which you can build your kingdom upon, each island more difficult than the last with unique unlockables as new horses (and a bear) from each island. * The boat - Your primary method of transportation to move from island to island. Completing construction on this vessel and boarding it means that you've beaten the level you were currently playing on, and now you can move on to another island. * Mounts - Tired of riding the same two horses? Why not try one of these new horses? Or even a stag or a bear? There are now various mounts for the Monarch to ride. * Subjects - In the forest you might encounter Hermits who can help you with your construction projects. Or, back at home you can unlock the Banker who can first of all keep your coins safe for you. * Statues - More mysterious stone shrines can be found among the ruins, offering new boosts and buffs to consider. * Seasons - The kingdom now observes the passing of the year as the islands change according to seasons. Each season has its own effects on the kingdom's activities, with the most notable season being the harsh and endless winter. * Dog - A handy little dog to let you know when and where the greed are coming to attack Trivia * Kingdom: New Lands was given as a free gift to users who purchased Kingdom shortly before New Lands was released. Links Below is a list of helpful links to aid travelers in their guide to the New Lands! * [http://www.kingdomthegame.com/ Kingdom official webpage] * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/496300/ Kingdom: New Lands Steam page] Category:Kingdom